Come A Little Closer
by untapdtreasure
Summary: GSRa little get together starts a spark. song fic to dierks bentely's Come a Little Closer


Title: Come A Little Closer  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Flavor: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation  
Pairing: Grissom & Sara  
Rating: K  
Summary: The whole gang goes out for drinks after work. Let's see what happens on the dance floor.  
Classifications/Genre: Romance, Drama  
Spoilers: Everything up to Grave Danger  
Archive: Anywhere just let me know  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I do not usually do songfics. Very seldom have I even attempted one. Out of all of them, this is my favorite. Thank you, Scarlett, for the beta job.

The whole reunited graveyard shift decided to go out one night before work for some good food and dancing, deciding as a group that this would be a monthly ritual. Each month someone else would get to pick where they went.

To celebrate Nick's return to work, he got to choose first. Nick chose a little country western bar and grill called The Bar Fly. The whole gang had already arrived, well, all except Grissom. Nick did not expect him to show.

"He wouldn't skip out on you, Nick." Greg reassured him. "You should have seen how hard that man worked to get you home."

Nick remembered the night that Grissom's voice alone had pulled him back to reality and renewed his will to live. At just that moment, Grissom walked in. Greg, Nick, and Catherine waved him over.

Grissom pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked around. "You mean I beat Warrick and Sara?"

Catherine pointed to the dance floor. Sara and Warrick were doing the Boot Scootin' Boogie.

Nick was watching their feet intently. "Damn. I taught her better than that. I better get out there and show them how it's done." He scooted his chair back and headed toward them.

Catherine scrambled up behind him. "Count me in."

Grissom looked at Greg and rolled his eyes. Greg laughed, "My thoughts exactly. I can't wait until it's my turn to pick the place."

"You think you get a choice. You have to be a CSI for two years before you get those kind of rights," Grissom teased. His eyes were drawn back to the dance floor, never losing sight of one long-legged brunette.

The song changed, and the dancers paired off. He had thought that they'd all return to the table, but Warrick asked Catherine to dance. Nick already had Sara in his arms ready to two-step.

The song that began to play was familiar to Grissom. It was _Looking for Love. _He watched as Sara's body slid closer to Nick's. A wave of jealousy flashed through his eyes. Greg saw the fire that was raging there and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Grissom watched as Nick and Sara two-stepped, while taking a long pull on his ice water. Catherine and Warrick grew bored with the slow song and returned to the table.

Catherine had honed in on Grissom's mood from across the room. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Ask her to dance."

He stared ahead at the sight in front of him. The song had ended and Nick bent Sara backwards and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Grissom's chair scraped back across the floor as he stood.

They were both enjoying the moment so much that when the next song began, they just continued dancing. Neither noticed the entomologist that was heading their way until he tapped Nick on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Sara's eyes met his and she smiled. She slid easily from Nick to Grissom as Dierks Bentley's voice floated through the air.

_Come a little closer, baby  
__I feel like laying you down  
__On a bed of sweet surrender  
__Where we can work it all out  
__There ain't nothing that love can't fix  
__Girl it's right here at our fingertips _

Grissom's hands left hers and slid down to her hips. Sara's pulsed raced.

_So come a little closer, baby  
__I feel like laying you down _

Grissom pulled her closer to him. Sara dared to look up into his eyes and what she saw caused her to shiver. Grissom held on tight as their feet swayed to the music.

_Come a little closer, baby  
__I feel like letting go  
__Of everything that stands between us  
__And the love we used to know  
__I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain  
__And let it wash all the hurt away _

Sara let her hands fall from his shoulders to his hips, gauging his reaction the whole way. She saw him swallow. His eyes remained locked on hers. She lightly rubbed his side with her finger. He smiled at her.

_So come a little closer, baby  
__I feel like letting go _

He pulled her body tighter against his, so that there was only a whisper of space between them. She could smell the faint scent of Ivory soap and breathed it in.. She laid her head on his shoulder, locking her arms around his frame. He tensed for a second, then relaxed against her. He held her as they swayed to the music.

_If there's still a chance  
__Then take my hand  
__And we'll steal away  
__Off into the night  
_'_Til we make things right  
__The sun's gonna rise on a better day _

Sara lifted her head up to look at him once more. His eyes opened at the loss of contact, but when he saw her looking at him, he smiled and leaned his mouth closer to hers. The kiss was quick,.

_Come a little closer, baby  
__I feel like stripping it down  
__Back to the basics of you and me  
__And what makes the world go round  
__Every inch of you against my skin  
__I wanna be stronger than we've ever been _

They stood riveted to one spot, their eyes locked on each other. She licked her lips and his mouth caught hers once more. This time the kiss was longer. He was gentle as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Time was standing still for them. They had forgotten where they were and who they were with.

_So come a little closer, baby  
__I feel like stripping it down  
__Come a little closer, baby  
__Just a little bit closer, baby  
__Come a little closer, baby  
__I feel like laying you down_

As the song ended, they pulled away from one another, and Grissom lightly ran his thumb over her lips. "We need to talk, Sara."

It hit her then that the whole gang was seated across the room and had probably witnessed the whole scene. Her face turned red, and she hid her face in Grissom's shoulder.

"No need for that, Sara." He took her hand in his and walked back toward the table.

The whole table just stared at them as they sat down as if nothing was different. "What?" Grissom asked after the silence got to him.

Catherine was the only one brave enough to speak up. "I can handle the troops tonight. I think you and Sara are coming down with something." Grissom could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't joking.

Grissom looked at Sara and smiled. "I do feel a little sick. Don't you, Sara?"

"Must have been that dance," Sara said as she smiled back at him.

THE END


End file.
